User talk:Anon33
Welcome Hi, welcome to Umineko no Naku Koro ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yasu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 21:12, March 28, 2012 Images I ask that when you upload an image, that you rename it to make it relate to its subject. You can do that through (the normal image uploader doesn't allow you to do that, for some reason). You can also ask me to rename it for you. Happy editing~! Your help is appreciated. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 01:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Counter-productive edit warring I have protected those three pages to prevent them from being edited; hopefully that will keep that person at bay (I had blocked his/her IP, but they accessed another one). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 01:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Where did you get that Bern Pic? did you rip files youself? if yes can you share it with us? Levani22.1 16:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I found it on zerochan. There are four more of these though. - Anon33 18:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Since I've added Asuka to the group of Administrators, I was wondering if you would like to become one, too, given that both of you are much more knowledgeable than I am about Umineko and come here more frequently. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 19:11, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I would be happy to. -Anon33 02:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Theories page I wanted to know if you would agree on creating a page where people can post there theories just for fun. I would also like to make a joke theory page just for the fun and to give the wiki more user involvement. AsukaHanyuYay 21:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :I would suggest using the Forum rather than an actual page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 02:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Seems like a nice idea. I agree. -Anon33 10:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) What chapter of the manga was it? AsukaHanyuYay 21:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 20. - Anon33 21:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a link because I'm searching and I can only find up to Chapter 9 of Banquet. I don't have japanese raws cause I can't find them either, so: http://www.178.com/mh/hmmqzsep3/14969-2.shtml I can't really find anything that would be Yasu. Waht page exactly are you looking at cause I looked at the part where Beato's illusion was destroyed and didn't really see anything Yasu-ish. But if you mean the first pages with the white figure then no cause I can't really say that's Yasu. AsukaHanyuYay 22:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, Yasu doesn't really have any appearance and this is what Beato looks like when witch's illusion disappeared... but since we are not sure it's okay to leave this for now. - Anon33 22:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) i don't know what i'm doing so i don't think you can help with something i don't know about. thanks for the offer. if you don't know what i'm talking about then my computer's being stupid. name? What is your Tumblr name? I'm assuming you have one and also follow EndlessWitch since I just read that and was going to change it. It's delirese. Some sprites I need Do you have the half sprite of Sorcerer Battler cause thats pretty much one of the only sprites I still need? AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 15:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) hi, i'm a Fan of Umineko and i just to be a new Chararcter: Steve Lance Lion's gender Hello. Could you please tell when and where was Lion confirmed to be a boy? 05:47, September 17, 2014 (UTC)MagicalAsparagus How can I let a lot of pics at the time in order to add a lot of Beatrice's sprites ? Hello Anon33-san: Could you tell me the name of the soundtrack In ep. 7 (time text 7.10-7.50)? I would really appreciate it. Thank you. My "Sayo Yasuda is a female" article Hi! Could you please consider my contribution to this page http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Sayo_Yasuda (my article on female Sayo there) and consider changing Sayo's sex to female here: http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/Sayo_Yasuda Thanks! Misanthrope Kun (talk) 22:23, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Why in the world was my theory removed? Why in the world was my theory removed from this page: http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Sayo_Yasuda ? I can understand the removal of the screenshots but why the text also? Please, explain. Misanthrope Kun (talk) 06:54, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm verry sorry about editing umineko I know it's not so serious Please forgive me �������������� Edit Lion Ushiromiya page. I created this account to edit only one thing, wich was protected by you. I ask you to eliminate the http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Ushiromiya#Abilities category, and the wrongly done reference in the page. A random post in Tumbrl isn't a realiable source of information. I hope you get to see this. Leogrooo (talk) 20:26, August 11, 2017 (UTC)Leogrooo The source is actually Ryukishi's twitter, that blog simply provided the translation for it. Anon33 (talk) 21:21, August 25, 2017 (UTC) In fact, here it is. Anon33 (talk) 21:25, August 25, 2017 (UTC)